


Come live with me and be my love

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female!Bilbo, Fluff, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long her only wish has been the Mountain, but now, with her greatest desire so close that she can practically reach out and <i>feel</i> the familiar stone beneath her hand, maybe she can afford to dream of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come live with me and be my love

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite pan out how I was expecting, but I think it went rather well. Plus it's nice to write some more ladies in this fandom. Title taken from a poem that I am particularly fond of by Christopher Marlowe.

Thorin is the furthest thing from timid one could possibly be. She knows how to carry herself, how to speak with purpose, how to make people listen to her; everything a Queen needs to know, she has learnt. Everything a Queen needs to be, she is. So it is not that she is _timid_ that Bilbo always seems to be the one to instigate things. She will stare at Thorin until she catches her eyes and Thorin will stare right back, pleased at the chance, the permission, to look. When Bilbo retreats to a shadowed grove of trees, throwing a meaningful look over her shoulder, Thorin will follow.

And when Bilbo wraps her arms around Thorin's neck and pulls her down, Thorin lets the hobbit take charge.

She likes getting swept away in Bilbo's obvious affection for her. She is loved by her people, but in an untouchable, revered way, not at all like this. So she is content to wait for whenever Bilbo slips away from the group to approach her, even though the entire Company knows what they get up to when they're alone together, and she is more than happy to follow Bilbo's lead when it comes to matters of the heart.

At least until she is staring certain death in the face and Bilbo, sweet, stupidly-brave Bilbo, throws herself in front of Thorin without a second thought and the last thing Thorin sees is the burglar making her first kill.

When the darkness clears from her vision and she surges awake, in pain but miraculously alive, the first thing she manages to think about with any sort of coherency is Bilbo's safety.

She could almost die again, this time from relief, when Gandalf assures her that the hobbit is alright.

Thorin unsteadily lifts herself onto her feet, her eyes immediately locking on Bilbo's face.

She looks a little tired and scuffed-up, but overall immensely pleased with herself. The proud aura surrounding her dissipates when Thorin stumbles forward.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed," she bites out.

"But I wasn't," Bilbo replies, slightly uneasy, as if she doesn't _understand_. Thorin stops right in front of her, heart racing.

"I could have lost you."

Bilbo's expression melts. "Oh, Thorin," she leans up to press their foreheads together, heedless of the audience, and Thorin wraps her arms tightly around Bilbo's waist. "You'll never lose me."

She wants to protest, remind Bilbo of every danger they still have yet to face, but instead she leans in to seal their lips together. 

The kiss lacks finess; it is a wet, all consuming thing that Thorin would like to drag on forever, until her fingers are tired of running through Bilbo's hair and she has long since memorized the feel of Bilbo against her. Her tongue swipes against the seem of her lips and Bilbo inhales sharply before surrendering.

When they pull apart Thorin proudly looks over her handiwork. Bilbo's lips are kiss-bruised, her eyes are glazed and her cheeks are prettily flushed. She goes even redder when she remembers their audience. Thorin turns to give the dwarrows and wizard behind her a warning look, but they're all thankfully averting their eyes to give some semblance of privacy.

It does little to mask the obvious looks, ranging from fond smiles to all-knowing smirks, on their faces.

She turns back to Bilbo, hoping to steal another kiss, but something on the edge of the horizon catches her eye and makes her freeze.

Bilbo swivels around to get a glimpse of what's caught her attention, and her hand comes up to rest on Thorin's arm.

"That's it, isn't it?" She asks softly. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Erebor," Thorin breathes, and she lays a hand onto Bilbo's own, gently squeezing. "We're almost home."

It's been a long time since she's felt so warm, so _happy_. With her kingdom in front of her, her loyal company behind her, and Bilbo at her side she cannot stop herself from smiling so widely that her cheeks ache. 

The entire company is filled with a renewed sense of vigour and they are all eager to march on, despite the frenzied night they'd experienced. And against all odds her euphoria does not abate, even reaching an unheard of high point when, as they are preparing camp for the night, Fíli and Kíli decide to ask "Auntie Bilbo" if she would like to collect firewood with them.

Bilbo is quiet for a moment, stunned, but she is quick to smile and reach out to fondly pat their cheeks while saying, "of course, my dear boys."

Thorin snorts and chews at the inside of her lip to keep from grinning, but really, _Auntie Bilbo_...

It gives her ideas.

She'd never expected to fall in love, always too busy with work and plans and ensuring that her people weren't suffering to even think of letting one single person steal away her attention. But now, with her greatest desire so close that she can practically reach out and _feel_ the familiar stone beneath her hand, maybe she can afford to dream of other things. Maybe she can even take action.

For so long her only wish has been the Mountain, but the thought of gaining it back only to lose Bilbo to the Shire when all is said and done is agonizing.

She is not timid, but she finds her hands trembling as she approaches Bilbo to request a conversation in private. Erebor in its prime was the greatest city in the world, and she will ensure it is once more, but the firm stone of her homeland is a harsh contrast to the soft, rolling hills of Bilbo's. It has riches and history and memories to offer, but she does not know if that is enough to tempt a hobbit, who so rarely leave the Shire in the first place, to stay.

"Bilbo," she manages to murmur, though her mouth feels drier than a desert, "might I speak with you for a moment?"

Bilbo nods serenely, and from behind her Thorin's nephews send wide, encouraging smiles the Queen's way, as if they have a strong premonition regarding what is about to occur.

Thorin manages to smile back without having it turn into a grimace before Bilbo winds their arms together and leads her away from camp.

Even when she sets her mind to do something, it seems like Bilbo is still able to unknowingly take the lead. The thought pleases and alarms her all at once.

The pace Bilbo sets is sedate, as if this is just another leisurely stroll through the woods. She slows to a stop forty paces from the treeline; close enough to be able to call for aid, far enough for a small amount of privacy.

"So," her gaze flits upward, eyes intent beneath her lashes, and Thorin can feel herself go red from the weight of her look. "What would you like to talk about?"

She had thought that she would have a difficult time getting her feelings out, that words would get caught in her throat indefinitely, but instead everything comes rushing out in a chaotic ramble. She tries to organize her thoughts, but the words keep falling out in a rushed mess that at its core is just a plea of: "when this is over I want you to stay with me."

Her long-winded speech is thankfully cut off when, with a smile, Bilbo presses one finger against her lips and gently shushes her.

"Didn't I tell you before?" She cups Thorin's face in her hands and leans up to press their foreheads together. "You'll never lose me," she whispers, "I love you too much to leave you, and too much to let you go. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Thorin is still for but a moment before bursting into action, planting her hands on Bilbo's sides and lifting her up to spin her around. Bilbo is smiling and laughing and _loves her_ , and Thorin isn't sure how she managed to be so blessed.

When she finally sets Bilbo back down, both of them somewhat dizzy and unsteady, she buries her face into the hobbit's curls.

"I love you, âzyungel, so much." She presses a kiss to Bilbo's forehead, then to the corners of her eyes, then her nose. "I am the happiest dwarrowdam in the world, because of you."

Bilbo flushes and coos and pulls her down for another kiss.

When they make it back to camp nearly an hour later no one seems surprised to see the twisting braids cascading through Bilbo's curls, gathered together at the ends by a clip from Thorin's own hair. The lack of surprise does not stop them from cheering, and as Bilbo bashfully hides her face in the crook of Thorin's neck, the Queen cannot help but grin.

The future is bright and full of promise, and she cannot wait to face it head-on with Bilbo at her side.


End file.
